


Of The Great Seas

by shadowhuntersloverforever



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersloverforever/pseuds/shadowhuntersloverforever
Summary: For the ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo (Team Blue)Square: CryptidsMedia: FicletshadowhuntersloverforeverThe legend about the greatest pirate and the blue sea monster





	Of The Great Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Enjoy.

Everyone knew that Magnus Bane was the fiercest pirate that ever sailed the seven seas. Never had a single harm ever befallen his ship and crew and no one could ever defeat him. There were rumours that his ship had an invisible force field that destroyed any ship who dared to threaten Magnus Bane. There were also rumours that the sea monster follows their ship. No one knew how this happened, but there is an old tale that involves a sea monster and a baby. 

 

Legend says that out in the middle of nowhere was an island that was very dangerous. There had been rumours about an octopus-like creature that used to destroy ships in its rage. 

 

Magnus Bane was a brave pirate who feared nothing. He wanted to visit that island, wanted to see the creature that terrorised his crew when he announced he would be sailing there. So, Magnus decided to take a boat and sail to the island while his ship was left at a distance. 

 

“Lady of this island. Attack me not, for I come in peace.”

 

“You dare come into my lair, you dumb pirate?”

 

“I want to know why you destroy ships that pass by your island,” Magnus gently explained.

 

“Why shouldn't I? Ships like yours destroy everything. They know nothing but treasure. They take everything without understanding anything. They took my children from me.”

 

Magnus gasped.  _ Children? “ _ Lady, did you say children?”

 

“They aren't mine,” she said, “I found them. One night a ship was wrecked nearby and a young boy cradling a basket was floating on a pole on the sea. They were young so I brought them here. The boy's name is Alexander; he is the protector of the child, Madzie. Nobody could separate them. So, I raised them as my own.”

 

Magnus could see the sadness in her face. Then suddenly a big blue smoke engulfed the blue octopus and in her place a beautiful blue woman was standing. 

 

“My name is Catarina. I'm a warlock,” she said, “I had taken shelter on this island centuries ago because the people of my country wanted to kill me. I was happy when I found the kids, but a pirate by the name of Valentine took them. The great Valentine stole them because he was fascinated by the bond Madzie had with her protector. He took them both,” her voice cracked and she broke off with a shake of her head.

 

Magnus knew how the loss of children affected people so he came to his decision almost immediately. “Lady Catarina of this island, I pledge to you my allegiance and I promise you that I will find Madzie and her protector, Alexander.”

 

“You will?” Catarina eyed him sceptically.

 

“Yes, my lady,” Magnus confirmed, “I know what the loss of a child does to people. So I will find them and return them to you.”

 

“Thank you, Magnus Bane.” She reached below her and pulled out a rock. “Take this,” she said as she held it out, “this rock has magic and will help you if you find yourself in great trouble.”

 

Magnus bowed in thanks and left the island. He sailed back to his ship where his men were shocked to see him come back alive. He quickly called in a meeting. “Who here knows about Valentine?”

 

Nearly all hands shot up and Magnus nodded. “Our problems lie with him,” he said loudly. “He is the reason why nobody crosses this ocean and we don't get our riches. He is the reason why the island is cursed. We will attack him.”

 

The thing about pirates is that when someone mentions riches, they really don't care about dangers. 

 

Magnus also had the fastest ship so it didn't take them long to reach Alicante where Valentine was last seen. After reaching Alicante, he found out that Valentine was currently anchored there and was rumoured to be smuggling people. 

 

Magnus found his opening. 

 

He had part of his crew attack Valentine's ship and the rest came with him. They found the house which Valentine occupied and rushed with raised weapons. Magnus left his crew fight and went in search for Madzie and Alexander. 

 

He came across a room where he could hear whimpers. He slowly pushed open the door to find a young man strapped to a chair and bleeding from cuts on his torso. He rushed to him in desperation, but the man started panicking on seeing another pirate.

 

“Don't be scared, Alexander. I'm Magnus. Catarina sent me. I'm here in her behalf. I'm here to save you and Madzie.”

 

Alexander stopped struggling and his eyes widened. Magnus took the rock and gave it to him. 

 

“This is from your island. You can feel the magic.”

 

Alexander did so and felt the magic coursing through him. It immediately gave him strength and calmed him.

 

“Thank you, Magnus. Now please release me. I have a pirate to kill.”

 

Magnus grinned and cut all the straps. He gave Alexander a spare sword and followed him. They found Valentine standing over Madzie and Alexander screamed at him and charged at him. Soon Valentine and Alexander were in a fight while Magnus frees Madzie. 

 

Alexander in his rage stabbed Valentine repeatedly and killed him. He then grabbed Madzie and tightly hugged her.  

 

“We were with Valentine for eight years. How is Catarina? Is she fine? Is she here?” Alexander asked Magnus.

 

“Alexander, she is fine, but she is at the island. I'll take you both to her. You guys need to talk. Come on; we will have to leave soon before the royal guards show up.”

 

They exited the house and rushed to the ship. All of Magnus’s crew had survived, though many had suffered injury. They had taken all of Valentine's loot and nobody could stop them now. 

 

“To the island!” Magnus called.

 

It took them seven days to reach the island once more. This time the ship docked at the island because Catarina could sense them and allowed their safe passage. The moment they stepped off the ship, she came rushing and  crushed Alexander and Madzie in a hug. They stayed like that for a while before Catarina lifted her head and looked at Magnus.

 

“Magnus Bane. Thank you for keeping your promise. How will I ever repay your debt?”

 

“You can repay it with your company,” Magnus smiled.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“This island, to be honest, is big and lonely for the three of you. Come and live with us. Come and stay with us on our ship. No harm will come to you three and I would love to be a friend to you. You are also powerful enough to protect yourself and us. So I think you can leave the sad memories of this island behind.”

 

Magnus saw the wheels in Catarina's head turn. She looked at Madzie and Alexander and saw that they were intrigued by the idea. 

 

“Alright, Magnus Bane. I accept your offer. However, from time to time I wish to change into my large form.”

 

“That's fine,” Magnus promised, “It will keep other ships away from mine.”

 

He then moved aside with a large smile to let the three of them aboard his ship.

  
  


Legend has it that Magnus Bane was never defeated. He became the greatest pirate in history with Catarina the powerful warlock as his best friend and right hand, Alexander as the weapons master and Madzie as a sea whisperer.

 


End file.
